thetimedefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
TD: Next Generation
THE TIME DEFENDERS: NEXT GENERATION Novels by Barnaby Nance The original Time Defenders have passed the torch to a new generation… and the timeline is longer and more dangerous than ever!! The chaotic 1960’s are upon us, and Ambassador August Atherton has emerged from a decades-long journey that took him from ancient Rome, to the Jurassic Era, to the far-flung future, only to find that the modern-day Time Defenders stand in sore need of his experience and talents… His faithful and beloved niece April, the latest and greatest prodigy in the Atherton line, has studied in detail the methods and teachings of Bartolomea Atherton, the legendary Mrs. A.. but at the tender age of 16, is April ready to meet the same challenges faced by her renowned ancestors, and defend the timeline - at all costs - against some of the most terrifying and dangerous villains that ever lived? Find out as “April and Mr. A” form the first line of defense, in another series of amazing adventures through the history of time! 1. THE ALEXANDRIAN MENACE The semi-legendary Lighthouse of Alexandria has guided ships through treacherous channels for centuries… until the mad time-traveling mariner Admiral Aquamarine sets his sights on this, and ALL the legendary Wonders of the Ancient World… When April and Mr. A find that the timeline has been damaged in unspeakable, far-reaching ways -- such as the destruction of all Europe in an ancient accident triggered by the unleashing of long-lost alien weapons-- they must set out on a desperate quest through the ancient world, on the trail of their arch-foe… and in need of an elusive ally, a circus strongman with a calling card that names him Hercules.. But will even the strength of a man who legitimately claims to be the son of Zeus be enough to help April and Mr. A, as they face a foe who seeks to channel the power of ALL the gods, and turn the Ancient Wonders into his personal strongholds? With the fate of the timeline at stake, can a new generation of Time Defenders find a way to join forces with the old, and defeat the ever-growing, ever-powerful forces that seek to destroy them? As always, only time will tell… 2. ATTACK OF THE TIME-VIRUS The only thing April Atherton wants is a chance to prove that she belongs in the pantheon of the great Time Defenders, who have consistently and successfully defended the timeline of Earth, and the known Universe, against incredible odds and unbelievably powerful opponents. Chan Po… Barty Atherton, a.k.a. “Mrs. A”… Fingall McGroarty… Hani Farag… August Atherton… “Money” Mick Tunney…. the all-time greats. She wants a situation, she hungers for a challenge, with much at stake and the odds stacked against her. But now, when a “time capsule” innocently opened in 1970 by President Richard Nixon at a concert by “The Rocky Spiders” unleashes a catastrophic attack planned and orchestrated by time-traveling villains from a century earlier, April will get much, much more than she bargained for. She will find herself stranded in an unknown time, in perilous and deadly terrain, beset by new and unfamiliar adversaries, her weapons and tools taken from her. Her only allies are a group of callow musicians, and a President of the United States now reduced to microscopic size… And her opponent is a figure of historic and titanic evil… known in times past as The Black Hand…Lucifer…and Satan… Consider the odds satisfactorily stacked. 3. REVENGE OF THE BRIDE OF THE SON OF KLOMTOO April and Mr. A are all too aware that Klomtoo, the almost-omnipotent alien warlord, is not a friend of the Atherton family. But having twice stopped the mighty Klomtoo from enslaving the population of Earth, the Time Defenders have, perhaps, grown somewhat overconfident. And Klomtoo has grown more powerful, and more dangerous, and more intent on simply exterminating ''the human population of Earth. Starting with the Athertons. Starting at the places of their births. April, August, and the most hated of all: Bartolomea, the notorious “Mrs. A“ to whom Klomtoo and his treacherous, warlike sons feel a certain, specific debt. Three births. Three moments in time, scattered across the globe, fifty years apart, when the Athertons are at their most vulnerable. And when those three are gone, the human race will cease to exist… Twice Klomtoo has failed. But this time will be different. This time, Klomtoo knows exactly where to go, and where to strike. He will bring overwhelming numbers, new and devastating technology, and a sinister directive to all the soldiers in his invasion force: KILL THE ATHERTONS. KILL THEM ALL. '''4. INCIDENT AT VALLEY FORGE' General George Washington, Commander of the Continental American Army and veteran of the French and Indian Wars, thought he had seen everything possible on the battlefield. And then, he met Baron Hookfinger. And General Washington’s troops were surrounded, outgunned by mysterious and powerful weapons, encircled by death-dealing flying machines from above, and strange, underground weapons below, and marched into the freezing crucible of Valley Forge… Most of Washington’s men are ill-clad and unequipped, with no provisions to speak of. Except for two, strange soldiers that have suddenly enlisted in their ranks. One seems to be an older man, with long gray hair; the other is either a young boy, or possibly a woman... They wear heavy boots, hats, and coats instead of rags; and they carry devastating weapons, spewing fire that sends the redcoats and their mysterious allies scrambling.. April and Mr. A have arrived, and they have their implacable allies- gunslinger Annie Oakley and bat-slugger Babe Ruth - guarding their backs… but they face the army of a time-traveling madman prepared to bring down his wrath and hatred, and make his terrifying stamp on the timeline for all eternity.. Unless April and Mr. A can stop his sinister plan, Baron Hookfinger will cause the United States of America to fade into oblivion… the Earth to become his plaything.. And three generations of Time Defenders to become his slaves… for life!! Category:Novels